The present invention relates to a device for positioning vessels. Further, the present invention relates to a utilization of the device for positioning vessels.
In the preparation of the PCR (Polymerase Chain Reaction), nucleic acid is purified at first. The purification of nucleic acids can take place with the aid of magnetic particles. In doing so, nucleic acid is repeatedly dissolved in special reagents, attached on the magnetic particles and separated from the reagents. It is known to perform the purification with the aid of magnetic particles by means of lab automats. In doing so, the samples to be purified, the necessary reagents and the magnetic particles are provided in vessels on a working surface of the lab automat. They are withdrawn from the vessels by means of a pipette of the lab automat, mixed in vessels and subjected to a magnetic field, in which the separation of the magnetic particles with the attached nucleic acids from the solution takes place. In further processing steps, reagents are taken out by means of the pipette, and new reagents are added in order to conduct a further purification step.
The purified nucleic acid is combined with buffer solution, enzyme solution and in case with salt solution in vessels (synonyms for these different solutions are “reagent” or reagents”, “reaction liquid” or “reaction liquids”). It is known to perform even theses preparation steps by means of lab automats. In order to do so, the solutions are provided on the working surface in vessels, and pipetted together with the purified samples into vessels for the PCR. The vessels with the pipetted feed material for the PCR are sealed and put into a thermocycler in which the PCR is performed.